Who Wants to Live Forever? HY+RP songfic series #1
by Stella
Summary: Although they can stand alone, this is a series! Includes Who Wants to Live Forever/Strange Love/End of the Innocence/You Must Love Me/ The Last Words You Said - This series is full of sad, sweet, but romantic moments. Heero & Relena fans, I think you'
1. Who Wants To Live Forever?

This is my first ever song fic. I heard this song on the radio and it made me think of Heero & Relena. I know it's sad, but it's so fitting. If anyone's already done this, I'm sorry, but I hadn't seen it. Please let me know what you think! - Stella  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, nor do I own the rights to "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen.  
  
  
WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER  
AC 195 - The Sank Kingdom  
  
Relena Peacecraft stared out the window, wondering where he was. There was fighting everywhere; wars were springing up in places she'd never heard of. He was a Gundam pilot. He had a mission and he had to fight. She was a head of state, the Chief Representative of the Sank Kingdom. Neither one of them had the luxury of living for themselves. Still she traced her finger on the window pane, looking up at the stars in the night sky.  
  
  
There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?  
  
  
Heero Yuy wiped the sweat from his forehead. The fighting had been miserable and intense. He wheeled the Wing Zero around, slicing through two more enemy mobile dolls. 'A soldier is prepared to die at any time,' he told himself. 'I am ready to lose my life to complete my mission.' Yet he gave a moment to her. "Relena..."  
  
  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Who - ooooooh?  
  
  
Relena headed to her car. She had just dissolved the Sank Kingdom and given herself over to the Rommefeller Foundation. What would become of her? It really didn't matter, as long as he kept fighting and she knew that he would. If they decided to execute her, she would die with dignity. She let herself drift into a daydream. She remembered the night that she and Heero were dancing during the party at school. The night that he saved her life. She sighed remembering how it felt to be in his arms that one and only time.  
  
  
There's no chance for us  
It's all been decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
  
  
He stood behind the curtain in the mezzanine watching her, a gun in his hand. Rommefeller hadn't killed Relena, they'd made her a queen. Now it was up to him. He aimed the gun at her, staring down the barrel as she spoke about peace and an end to fighting. All of a sudden she glanced up at him, meeting his gaze, seeing the gun. Her eyes told him to pull the trigger; she had accepted her fate. His hands shook as she looked away. He couldn't do it.  
  
  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Who-oooooh...  
  
  
Relena stared straight ahead, waiting to hear the gun fire and the bullet enter her body. 'At least it will be Heero and not one of these conniving hypocrites.' She knew that she had sealed her fate when she accepted Duke Durmail's offer to be the Queen of the World. She thought of the boy on the balcony. It wasn't the first time Heero had pointed a gun at her, and if she had to die, it might as well by the hand of the one she loved. 'Remember me, Heero,' she thought, and held her breath.  
  
  
Who dares to love forever  
Oh, when love must die  
  
  
But he hadn't killed her that time either, and he had just rescued her - again; this time from her brother on the battleship Libra. Now Relena was begging him not to fight. She wanted to cry and scream and hit him, anything to keep him from going out there. Instead he had pulled her close, inside of the Wing Zero's cockpit. "Believe in me," he said. She hadn't answered him at first, and he gave her a gentle shove to get her out of the way as he took off.  
She sighed as she watched him go, knowing she may never see him again. "I do believe in you, Heero. I do." She felt a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
  
But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
  
  
He was out there and there was no turning back. It came down to him and Zechs, and it meant the earth and the lives of millions of people. Heero wasn't afraid to die, but something deep inside called to him and told him that he had to survive. Again, he saw her face before him.  
  
  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Forever is our today  
  
  
She tapped on the window of the shuttle as he was walking away. He turned around and saw her smile at him, mischievously tearing the card he had written her as he had done to the invitation she had offered him a year ago. She wanted to run off of the shuttle and throw her arms around him, but it was too late. She kept her eyes fixed on him until he was out of site. She leaned back in he seat and closed her eyes. Would she ever see him again? Would he come back to her? She sighed and said his name, "Heero..."  
  
  
Who waits forever anyway...  
  
  
It was something a little different. Hope ya'll enjoyed!  



	2. Strange Love

This is the sequel to my first songfic "Who Wants to Live Forever." This takes place sometime between the series and Endless Waltz. I chose this song because it really made me think of the relationship between Heero and Relena. It's off of Sarah Brightman's La Luna album. If you don't know who she is, she was the original Christine in Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera, and she has the most beautiful voice ever!   
  
I'll be posting the first fic in the sequel series to Heero's Peace (shameless plug) sometime toward the end of the week, for all those who had asked about it. Please enjoy this fic in the meantime, though! - Stella  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the rights to the song "This Love"   
  
AC 196  
  
Relena couldn't sleep again. She lay in bed staring sometimes at the ceiling, and then dividing her attention between the moonlight that crept through her windows and the sound of the crashing waves in the distance. Her mind raced as she replayed meetings and speeches in her head. She reflected some of her words and actions from earlier that day, and worried about the colonies, the earth, this peace. It had been about two years since she'd had a restful night, and her insomnia had grown progressively worse over the last few months. There was a strange feeling in the air - like the world was holding its breath. It was as if earth, time and space possessed the knowledge that something was about to happen. She inhaled the apprehension and it coursed its way through her body day in and day out.   
  
Giving up on trying to rest, she pulled the covers back and got out of bed. Relena padded across her darkened room and opened the doors to the balcony. A light breeze tugged at her silk nightgown and gently picked up her hair, causing it to swirl around her face. She brushed it away and turned her gaze to the moon's reflection on the sea below. She breathed in the crisp night air, and was overtaken by another thought that kept her up at night. He seemed to be just that, a mere thought anymore, an illusion. She often wondered if he had ever really existed or if she had simply dreamed him up. Though her memories were vivid, Heero seemed more of an apparition to her now. Relena often found herself wondering where he was, and even daydreaming about what it might be like if she ever saw him again. No matter how faint the idea of him seemed, the feelings she had for him were so strong they often left her weak and weary. Heero, without realizing it, had kept part of her soul with him. She put her hand over her heart as she stared into the black void of the sea at night.  
  
This love,  
This love is a strange love  
A faded kind of day love  
This love  
  
After a few minutes on the balcony, Relena made her way back into her room. Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped it around her shoulders and headed toward the ocean cliffs. Plodding along through the gardens, she stopped to pick a white rose on her way to the cliff. She inhaled its sweet fragrance as she walked. The sand was cool but soft on her bare feet and she slowly moved out to steep edge. The moisture from the sea spray and mist clung to her face and hair; the blanket felt damp around her bare shoulders. Standing over the sea, Relena spread out her arms as she took a calming breath, closing her eyes and turning her face to the night sky. She felt a wave of comfort wash over her, and she brought her arms down, letting her body relax. She opened her eyes to take in the sparkling vista of stars. She gasped in surprise as a shooting star streaked across the black night. Again she thought of her own "shooting star". In one of her daydreams they had walked hand in hand by the sea. As the powerful emotions stirred up inside her, she made a hasty attempt to turn back toward her mansion. A sharp pain shot through her ankle as her foot got caught on a rock. She reeled for a moment, fighting to keep her balance at the edge of the cliff, but there was nothing to reach for. Her hands groped for something, anything to hold on to, but there was only air, and before she realized what was happening, Relena felt herself begin to drop.  
  
This love,  
I think I'm gonna fall again  
And even when you held my hand  
It didn't mean a thing  
This love  
  
She was half in a swoon as she felt a pair of powerful arms catch her around the waist. She was brought back to solid ground again, but only for a moment. Again Relena found herself floating, but this time she was cradled against the warmth of another body. Half in a daze, she felt no fear as she was carried across the grounds back to her home. Who had saved her? An angel? A ghost? She tucked her head under the chin of her savior, leaving those thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
This love  
This strange love, strange love  
This love  
  
Heero's heart was still in his throat. God, she'd almost fallen. He had been captivated as he watched her there, standing with her arms outstretched, her white billowing blanket and nightgown and her hair blowing in the wind. She had looked like an angel to him. There had been no time to panic when she began to fall, and he had caught her just in time. He had sworn to protect her, and he always kept his soldier's promise. But it seemed to be more than that. It was an unspoken promise his heart had made as well.   
  
This love,  
Never has to say love  
Doesn't know it is love  
This love  
  
He carried her effortlessly back to her room and tenderly placed her in bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Her long hair was fanned out on the pillow, and he reached out to touch its softness as he watched her sleep. Heero stood over her for a long time, listening to her slow steady breaths. 'Just for a moment,' he thought. He quietly moved on to the bed and lay down beside Relena, resting his head next hers. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes, letting his body sense her closeness. He let out a sigh of contentment, and fell asleep.  
  
This love,  
It doesn't have to feel love  
It doesn't need to be love  
It doesn't mean a thing  
This love  
  
He woke up, momentarily confused. He had stayed too long, been careless. She still slept there beside him, warm under her blankets. The morning sun was starting to brighten the room, and a ray of light strayed across her face. Heero stole one last long look at the sleeping Relena before he slipped through the doors and down the balcony. He would always be watching her and guarding her, his life would be empty if she was not there.  
  
This love  
This strange love, strange love  
I think I'm gonna fall again  
This strange love, strange love  
  
  
Relena awoke, feeling strangely rested. She barely recalled what had happened last night. Maybe it had been a dream, but no. Her nightgown and hair still felt damp; there was sand on her feet, and a dull pain in her bruised ankle. Then she remembered. "The shooting star! And I fell! But how am I alive?" Those arms that had caught her... Could it have been? Something next her caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked to other pillow and picked up a white rose that had been placed on it. "Heero," she smiled.  
  
This love...  
  
  
I was in the mood for a little sap! I hope you all like it - please, please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. End of the Innocence

Hi everyone! I couldn't fall back to sleep at 3 o'clock this morning, so... here's the sequel to last week's "Strange Love." I thought that it would take me longer because I had to pick a song, but then I remembered this one because my dad used to make us listen to this CD when we drove down to Florida for our family vacations (20-odd hours in car with my little sister kicking me and whining), but enough of my childhood trauma. Time frame for this fic is not long before Endless Waltz. This is a really beautiful song, too, so I give you:  
  
THE END OF THE INNOCENCE  
  
Disclaimer: *exasperated breath* I don't own Gundam Wing or the rights to Don Henley's song "The End of the Innocence."  
  
AC 196  
  
  
Relena stared out at the crowd from her place at the podium. Yet another speech, but this one was different. Today was the anniversary of her father's death. A year ago the Vice-Foreign Minister, the man who had raised her as his own daughter, was murdered because he was a threat to Oz's power; because he had worked for peace. Now a memorial had been erected in his honor, and applause greeted Relena as she finished the dedication. She stayed until long after the diplomats and representatives had dispersed, studying the sculpture of a dove sitting atop the earth that bore a tribute and Mr. Darlian's name. The figure overlooked the sea. 'He would have liked it that way,' Relena thought to herself. She looked up to the sky, hoping that if he were watching over her, he would be pleased with what had come in the year since he'd died. Her life had changed so much in that year. She had gone from a spoiled little rich girl to the world advocate for peace. Relena ran her fingers over the cold metal of the statue, and thought about the past.  
  
Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath the deep blue sky  
Didn't have a care in the world  
With Mommy and Daddy standin' by  
But happily ever after fails  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers dwell on small details  
Since Daddy had to fly  
  
The wind picked up and the gust jolted Relena out of her daydream. Her limo sat waiting, but she really didn't feel like going home and dealing with the stack of paperwork that waited for her there. Work seemed to be her only reliable companion these days. Instead she asked her driver to come back in two hours. She turned away and decided to take a walk through a nearby field. It was such a wide-open space, green and dotted with color from the wildflowers that shot up between the grasses. A lone tree stood in the middle, as if guarding the land, and she headed towards it, savoring the beauty of the scenery and the sweetness of the air.  
  
But I know a place where we can go  
Still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
The tall grass waves in the wind  
  
She reached the massive oak, and sat down in its shade. Letting out a long sigh, Relena let herself drop down, enjoying the soft blanket of grass. Examining the fistful of wildflowers she had picked along the way, she let her mind go blank, just concentrating on the serenity of her surroundings. She untied her hair, took off her jacket, and closed her eyes.  
  
You can lay head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
This is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
As Heero watched her give the dedication speech, her words had cast him through his own set of memories. He looked around at this place, thinking that he was actually getting a chance to enjoy the earth. He hadn't had that opportunity when he first arrived; he had come on a mission to wage a war. Not long after he had landed had there been battles and destruction as different factions vied for power.  
  
O' beautiful for spacious skies  
But now those skies are threatening  
They're beating plowshares into swords  
For that tired old man that we elected king  
  
Almost everyone had been fighting in some way or another. Heero replayed events in his mind, considering the Rommefeller foundation and the old men who had given the orders that had sent probably thousands of soldiers out to die. And he had killed so many of them, nameless faces and souls. Why is it that the ones who decide to wage wars are often not the ones who go out and fight them? And he wondered if it was going to happen all over again. Soon he would leave for outer space, to check on rumors of another disenfranchised general amassing arms and soldiers.  
  
Armchair warriors often fail   
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers clean up all details  
Since Daddy had to lie  
  
Heero pushed his own thoughts aside and concentrated on Relena. She was coming across the field now and heading straight for his hiding place! He had perched himself in the tree to get a better view to ensure that she would be safe during the speech. Besides, it wasn't terribly easy to hide one's self in an open field, even for Heero Yuy. He continued to watch her. 'Relena.' She was practically the reason for his existence now, and he guarded her faithfully, not knowing what else to do. She was so innocent; she had never taken life as he had. She trusted people freely and always tried to find the good in them. He felt so unworthy of her, so unclean. Yet she stirred up feelings in him that made him think that just maybe, someday he would be able to be forgiven.  
  
But I know a place where we can go  
And wash away this sin  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
The tall grass waves in the wind  
  
There she was, just a few feet away from him now as she rested beneath the tree. He could stay up there all day and look at her. His heart raced and he could hear it beating faster and faster as he moved to conceal himself the best he could. But his plan backfired as one of the branches gave way with a hefty "crack." Though he managed to keep himself from falling, Relena had seen him. She was now looking right at him as he gracefully lowered himself to the ground. "Heero," she half whispered, staring at him in disbelief. He didn't know what to say, so he just stared back. A light breeze picked up Relena's long hair, and he remembered the night that she had almost fallen off the cliff. He had watched her in the moonlight as the wind tossed her hair around, just like it was now. And that same night he had slept beside her, so close, staying till morning though she never knew.  
  
Relena must have been thinking of that night as well because when she finally managed to speak, the first thing she said was, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Heero asked, though he was pretty sure he knew. He had hoped that she just thought that night was all a dream.  
  
"For saving my life again - four months ago, " she replied, moving tentatively towards him. "And for watching over me. I know you do, Heero." She took his hand in hers and placed it on her heart, looking into his deep blue eyes the entire time. Relena couldn't believe she'd just had the courage to do that. He moved closer to her, taking his hand and moving it to her face, letting his fingertips gently touch her cheek. His senses were acutely aware of what happened next, though his mind never consciously willed it to happen. By the time he again became aware of where he was, he was holding her tightly to him as their lips met, just very softly. But he found that he couldn't let go. Right now there was no one or nothing else in the world besides the two of them, and the perfect soldier caved in. Gently he eased her onto the velvety cushion of grass, never letting her out of the embrace as they kissed again, this time more deeply.  
  
You can lay head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
This is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
Relena couldn't believe what was happening. She had often wondered what it would feel like to be kissed, especially by Heero, and now... He felt so warm, so strong. She ran her hands along his bare arms, feeling the slickness of scars that bore testament to his life of pain. She wanted to take that pain away, even if it was just for a little while. Relena held him every bit as tightly as he held her. She closed her eyes, planting tiny kisses on his cheek. He slowly sat up and she kneeled beside him, blushing slightly as he took her hand. "Relena, I have to go." She silently shook her head. She wanted him to stay with her this time.  
  
Who knows how long this will last  
Now we've come so far so fast  
But somewhere back there in the dust  
That same small town in each of us  
  
Heero inwardly cursed himself for letting this happen. He had completely lost himself in her when he had a mission to go to. As much as he wanted to, though, or even thought he should, he couldn't make himself believe that all those kisses had been wrong. Perhaps that's what bothered him the most. "Please don't go," she said quietly. He gave no response. Just then she heard the familiar sound of her limo screeching to a halt. Had two hours really gone by so fast? A door slammed as the driver got out to search for her. "I won't leave you," she said, turning to see if the driver had found them.   
  
Heero took her hand, "That's not a choice either one of us can make right now," he said, his deep voice barely audible. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized he was right. They were still both slaves to the peace. He looked over her shoulder and noticed that the driver was starting to trudge through the field.   
  
I need to remember this  
So baby give me just one kiss  
And let me take a long last look  
Before we say goodbye  
  
Relena slowly turned to go, but Heero did not release her hand. She looked up at him questioningly, and he answered her with a strong but tender kiss. Then he abruptly let her go and watched her begin to walk away.  
  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
This is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
She made her way through the grass, slowly forcing herself in the direction of the car. Relena almost couldn't bear to look back because she knew she would want to run to him, but her longing for one last glimpse overtook her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned around as she reached the edge of the field. All she saw was the lonely oak. She scanned the bright green vista for a sign of Heero, but he was gone...  
  
  
To be continued - I hope this wasn't too unbelievable. My fist songfic spawned a series, so there will be more (don't worry), I have to get Heero and Relena through Endless Waltz and beyond. I hope this fills the requests for, and I quote, "fluff and sap Relena knows about!" All of you who reviewed last time are truly wonderful, and I hope you liked this one, too. Please let me know what you think - reviews are so inspirational! Love, Stella.  
  
  



	4. You Must Love Me

Hi everyone! Gosh, it's been a while since I've added anything to this songfic series. Well, here you go. I usually like to use songs that most of you may not be familiar with, but in this case, I COULDN'T FIND ONE - so I watched Evita over the holidays and the rest is history. This fic takes up at the end of Endless Waltz, a few weeks after "End of the Innocence" (the fic before this one, in case you forgot). So, without further ado...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, one more ado - Don't own Gundam Wing or the song. There, I said it.  
  
You Must Love Me  
  
Relena knelt there, just holding Heero's limp body as the world moved around them. People in uniforms ran back and forth; Lady Une followed as they rushed Mariemaia out of the decaying room to a hospital. Soldiers clamored to collect evidence and remove Dekim Barton's lifeless body. It seemed as if no one noticed the two of them at all, the only still forms amidst the fury of bodies whirling around them in the darkened, nearly destroyed compound.   
  
She held him close, gently moving the dark brown locks of hair away from his damp forehead. "Heero..." He had come to her rescue again, but now... It was over. He no longer needed to fight, to kill, and she... Relena had abandoned her ideal of total pacifism, realizing that peace was something that did not come without a fight. The last few days and nights had been a veritable storm, filled with battles and fear. Now all the tension that had been mounting was falling away. As the room emptied, it seemed as though the clouds were ebbing out of sight, and the calm was creeping in. Yet Relena breathed no sigh of relief. Cradling the boy she loved in her arms, she knew that nothing between them would ever be simple. What direction would they (and the world for that matter) take from this moment on? Sadly, she mused that perhaps they were more lost than ever before.   
  
Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be  
  
It was a war that had first brought them together, and through all the chaos he had been her source of strength. Heero fought for her, for her dream. And all he had ever asked in return was for Relena to have faith in him.  
  
We had it all, you believed in me  
I believed in you  
  
* Two Days Later*  
  
"How do you wish to proceed, Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian?" The stark white room full of representatives all turned their eyes towards her. Relena snapped to attention, having been lost in her thoughts of Heero, who was resting in the nearby infirmary. "Vice-Foreign Minister? Miss Darlian?"  
  
"Yes, um, right now I feel the best thing to do is to draft a defense policy that both earth and the colonies can agree on." In reality, Relena didn't know what to do. All she knew is that she wanted to make sure that Heero would never have to hurt anyone, or himself, ever again. She felt that this was the least that she could do for him. But how? Relena thought that it would take her five lifetimes to get all these matters resolved, and silently she despaired over the fact that she might let him down. She no longer clung so vehemently to a one-sided view of how the world should be, yet she still wanted peace more than anything. Well, almost anything.   
  
Certainties disappear  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
As we used to do?  
  
The conference adjourned for a short recess, and Relena hurriedly made her way to Heero's bedside. Sally Po was exiting his room, chart in hand as Relena nearly collided into her. Stammering an apology, she watched as Sally nodded in acceptance and whispered, "He's sleeping," before quietly making her way into the room.  
  
He looked so peaceful, like the boy he should have been. She took his hand and just stared at him. The memories hit her like an on-coming train; the first time she'd ever seen him, lying there helpless on the beach; all the times he had saved her life (that she knew of); the day in the field not so long ago - the tree, the soft fragrant breeze, he was so close - all those kisses... She wanted to spend her life thanking him, each and everyday. She wanted to ease his pain and fill his heart the way that he had filled hers. She wanted to make him feel loved and happy. But all Relena could do at that moment was sit quietly by his bed and shed silent tears as Heero lay slumbering.  
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
  
"Relena..."  
  
You must love me  
  
"Heero?"  
  
You must love me  
  
He groaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open. Heero didn't have to ask where he was, and he didn't have to ask what had happened. The only question in his mind was whether or not the girl beside him was a dream. He had dreamed of her so often, and her voice echoed through his head endlessly calling to him. Finally his bleary eyes focused on her face. 'Why is she here?' he wondered. 'She doesn't need me anymore.'  
  
Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?  
  
Relena smiled at him as he strained to sit up. Heero looked down and noticed that she held his hand and he raised his eyes to meet her gaze. Relena opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by one of her aids noisily entering the room. "Vice-Foreign Minister," he chirped, sliding to a halt as he held one of the doors open with his arm. "Pardon me," he said lowly, "But the representatives wish for you to give your statement to the public immediately." He ran over and began to help her from the chair, well, more like dragging her out of it. She looked sorrowfully at Heero as she relinquished her grip on his hand, the aid pulling her from the room. The look in her eyes told him that she would be back, but it was the voice of her heart that cried out to him.  
  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
Nothing has changed  
  
Heero hurriedly leapt out of bed and grabbed his clothes. After dressing very quickly, he stealthily made his way unnoticed out of the hospital wing and down toward the conference hall. He heard Relena's voice ringing clearly through the vast auditorium, and followed the sound, ending up in a deserted balcony seat above the stage. She was alone on the platform with dozens of bright lights shining on her. There was a detectable weariness in her demeanor, but the same fervor was still implanted in her words. He watched her there, as he had done many times in the past, marveling at how strong she was. Again he wondered how someone like her could possibly need a person like him, and though he could not admit to himself, he wanted to be needed.   
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
  
He took his time, allowing his eyes to drink in her every movement and graceful gesture as she spoke about the fight for peace; the way she tucked the stray tendrils of her long hair behind her ear; how her eyes closed almost completely when she was contemplating her next words. Finally, casting his eyes downward, Heero forced his legs to move and he quickly walked away. "Good-bye, Relena," he whispered.  
  
You must love me...  
  
Relena finished her speech moments later, and felt as though she were ready to faint. Avoiding the reporters, she slipped out of a side door, intent on going back to Heero's hospital room as soon as her head was clear. Taking in deep breaths, a figure walking between the street lamps just a few feet ahead caught her attention. She knew that silhouette anywhere. "Heero!" she cried hoarsely, trying to run despite her spinning head. Thoughts raced in her mind - 'Is he leaving? No, he can't!'  
  
He turned to face her as she appeared by his side, gasping for breath. He didn't know what to say to her; it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Heero noticed a tear trailing its way down Relena's cheek, and as if acting on instinct, he reached out to wipe it away while she regarded him. Her eyes searched him, pleading for something, but he didn't know what that something was.  
  
You must love me...  
  
Heero tried to choose his words carefully, but they sounded alien to him as they escaped his lips. "You are strong enough on your own, Relena. I can't help you anymore - you don't need me." With that he turned away from her, but was stopped again when she reached out for him.  
  
Relena could not find the words to tell him what she wanted to, so they stood there beneath the streetlights in silence as she held tightly to his sleeve. She would stay like this forever if it meant being close to him. "But I do need you," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Relena looked at him, trying to read his stoic face, the whole while her expression fought to convey the message.  
  
You Must Love Me...  
  
So will he stay? Sorry about the cliffhanger (well, actually I'm not really *laughs maniacally*) Oh, come on! You know I love you all, so don't be too mad at me. I haven't decided whether or not to end this series happily or (gasp) otherwise, so please cast your vote! Take care everybody & thanks for reading - Stella  
  
  
  



	5. The Last Words You Said

Ok, the last installment to this songfic series. I'm sad to end it, but I think this song is so beautiful that I couldn't put it off. To all those who've asked about the next Heero's Peace Sequel chapter - some time in the next week, I promise! I wanted to work on it, but this was keeping me up nights, so I had to do it. This fic comes directly after "You Must Love Me," and I hope you all are happy with the ending, so here it goes!  
  
Oh, yeah, disclaimer: I don't own the characters * pout* or the song (from Sarah Brightman's Eden CD)  
  
  
The Last Words You Said  
(Takes place right after Endless Waltz)  
  
"I still need you." Her own voice echoed loudly in the dream. Again they stood in the dark sidestreet as rain drizzled down on them under the yellow glow of the lamps. Relena saw Heero turn around, but suddenly a shadow loomed over them, blacking out the light from the streetlamp.   
"Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian?" A deep voice asked. Relena did not answer; she had no time. The shadow drew a gun, and shouted "For Miss Mariemaia!" The gunshot resonated in her mind as Relena woke with a start, trembling, to find herself in her own bed.   
Four months ago. Her recovery had been a long one, as the bullet had damaged her shoulder along with all the surrounding muscles and tendons. But she was fortunate, she knew. If Heero hadn't been there, hadn't pushed her aside, the bullet would have hit her heart. Instead it had passed through Heero's forearm as he tried to shield her, and lodged itself painfully deep in her flesh as they fell to the ground. The gunman was subdued almost immediately, and claimed to be one of Mariemaia Kushranada's surviving henchmen. Now Relena was left with the knowledge that Heero had saved her yet again, but she never had the chance to thank him. He had disappeared after he allowed Sally to bandage his arm. Relena knew that he looked in on her before he left and she tried in vain to recall what had passed between them as she lay barely conscious in the hospital room.   
  
Sitting up in her bed, still shaking from the dream, she glanced at the bear on her bedstand. Beside it was a dried rose, one that he had left on her pillow the night she nearly fell over the cliff. He always seemed to return when she needed him most. She had shed so many tears, wondering if she would ever see him again. Still, though the days passed so slowly, Relena never gave up hope.  
  
Somewhere in time I know,  
Darling you'll come back to me.  
Roses will bloom again,  
But spring feels like eternity.  
  
Holding the bear, she closed her eyes and tried to remember. The vision of Heero peering down at her through his long disheveled bangs sprang forth in her memory. The hospital room had been dark, but she knew it was him. Relena always felt his presence more acutely than anything. The painkillers the doctors had prescribed left her barely coherent, but she had opened her eyes for a few minutes, long enough to see him there. The sensation of his fingers lightly touching her cheek - the heat of his breath as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you," she had wanted to say. As if somehow sensing that she would try to talk, Heero silenced her with yet another touch of his lips.  
  
In your kiss it wasn't goodbye.  
You are still the reason why...  
  
A tear slid down Relena's cheek as she lost herself in the last moment they had shared. She could not let go of him. She had committed the sound of his voice, the softness of his touch and the way he had looked to memory. Heero would always be near her.  
  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room.  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
  
He had said something to her, before she had drifted back into unconsciousness that night. Some strange little phrase...  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now, forever," were the last words you said to me.  
  
Heero blinked as the light streamed in through the shuttle windows. It was done, all of it. He had gone back to L1 to make sure that all remnants of Dr. J's lab were destroyed, and all evidence and plans for the gundams completely deleted and gone. There would be no need for them any longer. Today he had seen the secret barracks and hanger demolished and reduced to a pile of rubble. He had slept there, just one last time in the cold metal cell of a room that he had called home, losing himself in the past and the childhood that never was. Heero awakened from fitful sleep as day broke, and Relena had been his first thought, the only one that had brought him comfort.   
  
And when the morning comes,  
My hands still reach for you.  
  
To Heero it was not a question of whether or not he loved Relena, but if he would allow her to love him, even if he had asked her to. Still battling from within to let himself accept the feelings that she held for him, and those he held for her, he kept up his cold emotionless facade.  
  
Some things remain the same,  
There is nothing I can do.  
  
Relena sighed as she rose to face another day. Rubbing her ever-throbbing shoulder, she went through the motions of choosing a suit, fixing her hair. She made her way to the morning's first meeting, all the while thinking that she would have been content to stay in her room forever and just think of him.  
  
I can barely get through the day  
Ever since you went away.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly. Please be sure that your seatbelts are fastened securely. Welcome to Earth." The shuttle attendant's voice jolted him from a sleepy haze. 'The Earth,' he thought with a smile. "Relena..."  
The last image of her was burned in his mind. The massive scar on his forearm was a testimony to the fact that it had not been a dream. Heero lay awake, unable to sleep or tear himself away from the sight of her lying peacefully in the hospital bed. He wondered what it would be like to wake up beside her every day; that she might smile and kiss him good morning. The sound of her voice...  
  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room.  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
  
Before he left her that night, after he was sure that she would recover fully, Heero had sat at her bedside just watching her sleep. There were so many eloquent and poetic things that he would have liked to say to her, but instead a few clumsy words had tumbled out of his mouth. Relena, only half awake, had repeated the phrase back to him.  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now, forever," were your last words to me.  
  
Relena took the familiar spot on her balcony overlooking the ocean. Under the night sky with the deep blue water lolling in and out, or sometimes raging against the sandy beaches and cliffs. It was her favorite place to go and think of Heero. Out there she felt closer to the stars, closer to wherever he might be.  
  
Heaven help us cross this endless sea  
With starlight above to guide you to me  
Waves crashing on some distant shores  
They're calling our names forevermore.  
  
Pulling the doors closed, Relena retreated across the darkened expanse of the room to the bed. She lay awake for a long while, and was on the verge of sleep when she heard a familiar voice say her name. 'Dreaming already,' she thought, smiling sadly.  
  
And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room.  
  
"Heero," she said aloud to the dream, and to her surprise, a lone figure began to make its way towards her from the doorway. Relena held her breath to keep control of herself as a thousand emotions coursed through her all at once. Finally she felt herself fall limply back on the pillows as she tried to fight the urge to cry out.   
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon  
  
In an instant he was there by her side, gently pulling up to sit face to face with him as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. "You know I could never stay away - never for too long," he admitted, letting himself reach out to touch one of the loose strands of golden hair that floated around her face. "I go where I'm needed," Heero said, his face still a perfect mask as he toyed the lock he had claimed. "Am I needed here?"  
  
Relena only nodded, still at a loss for words as Heero moved ever closer to her.  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly  
  
"I'll always need you," Relena whispered softly, running her hands through his hair as he closed the final distance between them.  
  
"Then I'll always stay," he replied, easing her back down onto the pillows and kissing her, to seal the pact. "Always..."  
  
"Love me now, forever," were the last words you said to me.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Ok, so that's my (first) Heero & Relena songfic series done! I know, I know * starts scraping the sap from the walls * There were lots of votes for a happy ending, I hope this fulfilled all expectations. Thanks so so so much to all of you who faithfully read and reviewed. I really appreciate all of your comments and input, it really means a lot to me to know that you enjoyed these fics. Oh, I guess there's one more thing I wanted to add to the story before I end here. I feel it needs to be said, especially in regards to Heero & Relena: (ahem)   
  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! (at least in this story)  
  
Love and hugs to all - Stella  



End file.
